Segunda Oportunidad
by Askarsha
Summary: La guerra a terminado y el último regalo de Draco llevará a Harry al lugar donde sea feliz. Donde sea que fuera. "allá voy Draco"- "¿Harry?" - "mamá". Ahora Harry tiene una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y proteger a quienes no pudo antes.
1. Adios a los caidos

Declaimer: Harry Potter es de propiedad de J.K Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Oportunidad<strong>

**By: Askarsha**

**"Adiós a los caídos"**

* * *

><p>El sol de mayo entibiaba el prado, la primavera se asomaba gustosa en el ambiente. Todo era cubierto por colores y aromas agradables.<p>

Un racimo de lilium amarillos fue depositado suavemente sobre la hierba, junto a otros racimos de flores de diferentes colores. La masa de gente negra se apostaba frente a varias lápidas alineadas una al lado de la otra.

Había una de las tumbas, especialmente vacía, solo acompañada por dos personas. La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo negro de seda. El hombre en cambio, miraba fijamente el nombre escrita en la piedra. No llegaba a comprender, como todo había terminado así.

"_-¡sectusempra!_

_La maldición fue esquivada por milímetros. Sin embargo, el baño inundado de agua confabuló para que los pies del joven tropezaran y cayera de espaldas al piso. Harry aprovecho la situación para montársele encima, agarrando sus muñecas firmemente contra el suelo._

_-¡suéltame Potter!_

_-¡no hasta que me digas que estas planeando, Malfoy!_

_-¡no planeo nada estúpido paranoico!- vocifero el rubio, con la cara roja de furia._

_-entonces dime- hablo más calmadamente Harry- ¿Por qué llorabas?_

_-no estaba llorando, los Malfoy no lloramos…_

_-tus ojos están hinchados- Draco giro la cabeza, mirando las paredes de piedra, evitando a toda costa la mirada penetrante del Gryffindor, temblando ligeramente no solo por el frio del agua de el piso, sino también por el tono dulce de Potter. – no estás solo- siguió Harry, agachándose hasta estar hablando en el oído al Slytherin- te podemos proteger, no tienes que hacer nada que tu no quieras….. no estás solo._

_Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Draco, esta vez con más fuerza y dolor, pero ahora, había un pecho en donde llorar."_

Le había dicho tantas veces que no estaba solo, que nunca lo estaría, que él siempre estaría ahí para él. Pero no fue completamente cierto, si así hubiera sido, ahora no estaría viendo su lápida.

"_-Potter, eres un completo ridículo- le espeto Malfoy apenas lo vio aparecer- ¿acaso quieres que te maten? Este lugar está siendo barrido por carroñeros._

_-de eso no me preocupo, Hermione aplico varios hechizos al bosque para estar seguros._

_-eres un total despreocupado- murmuro enojado, echando la capucha negra hacia atrás._

_-¿Hay noticias?- pregunto sentándose en un roca_

_-Si- respondió, sacando una libreta- Dean Thomas fue Hallado cerca de Oxford por Shacklebot y Lupin, ahora está trabajando junto a los miembros restantes de la orden. En Hogwarts, esta noticia te fascinara Potter, se creó una resistencia dirigida nada más y nada menos que por Longbotton- Harry sonrió ante la noticia, también influyó el tono solemne que dio Draco a su voz- y por último, Ninphadora Tonks lleva muy bien sus cuatro meses de embarazo, pero no quieren saber el sexo del bebe hasta su nacimiento._

_-¿nada mas?_

_-nada mas, Potter- respondió guardando su libreta. Harry frunció el ceño._

_-Hay algo que me molesta- dijo levantándose, colocándose frente al rubio- y mucho_

_-¿y que sería, Potter?- pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja._

_-el que me sigas llamando por mi apellido- murmuro, antes de rozar levemente sus labios con los contrarios._

_-imbécil- murmuro Draco sonrojado."_

"_Estaban abasteciéndose en Grimmauld Place numero 12. Mientras Ron dormía en uno de los cuartos, y Hermione hacia el inventario en la biblioteca. Él se quedo solo en la cocina, hasta que Draco llegó trayendo noticias como siempre. A pesar de todas las veces que trabajaron juntos, y de los roces nada inocentes, nunca pasaron mucho tiempo hablando, hasta esa noche._

_-sabes- dijo Draco de pronto- yo lo único que quería era ser tu amigo- Harry dejo la taza que tenía entre sus manos sobre la mesa, prestándole atención al chico frente a él- yo… yo cuando supe que estaríamos en el mismo curso en Hogwarts… yo lo único que pensé era que quería hacerme tu amigo apenas te viera- miraba sus manos que abrazaban la taza caliente nervioso. Nunca había pensado en confesar sus pensamientos de pequeño, menos aún a Harry._

_-pues ahora tienes más- Draco levanto la vista confuso. Harry le sonrió ampliamente- ahora no solo tienes mi amistad, sino que también mi corazón- su mano cruzo la mesa agarrar firmemente la de Draco._

_-¿te he dicho que eres un imbécil, Harry?- preguntó sonrojado, pero sonriendo, afirmo el agarre en su mano."_

"_-solo queda la serpiente y podrás matarlo, ¿acaso no estás contento?_

_Harry miro al rubio que estaba de pie frente a él. Este le miraba con los brazos en jarra, tratando de comprender el comportamiento de su amante._

_-no, queda uno más- confeso Harry mirando sus pies_

_- bueno, eso hace que se atrase la muerte de quien-tu-sabes, pero solo debes encontrarlo y destruirlo_

_-ya lo encontré_

_-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó enojado Draco_

_-soy yo- el silencio los invadió por largos minutos hasta que Harry se atrevió a levantar la mirada, encontrando a su novio llorando en silencio- por eso te llame, quien-tu-sabes debe matarme, después de eso él estará débil, sin fuerzas, y con miedo ya que ahora si puede ser asesinado. Quiero que tu lo mates, cuando yo muera tu debes ser quien lo mate, él tiene una varita poderosa, pero la varita es fiel a ti entonces no tendrá toda la fuer…_

_El ruido de una cachetada rompió el silencio del bosque. Harry sorprendido arreglo sus lentes, posando su mano sobre la mejilla en la que Draco le había propinado el golpe. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, ya que fue violentamente empujado al piso._

_-¡eres un imbécil Potter!- gritó Draco- ¡eres un completo y soberano imbécil!_

_Harry se quedo ahí, en el piso, viendo choqueado como su novio lloraba y despotricaba contra él._

_-¿Cómo puedes hablar de tu muerte tan calmadamente? ¡y frente a mí, yo sabía que eras un troll de primera categoría pero nunca sabia que lo eras tanto- un hipo le corto su dialogo, con la manga de la túnica se limpio las lagrimas y se arrojo violentamente sobre Harry- eres un imbécil, pero el imbécil que amo._

_-Draco…._

_-¡no! Déjame terminar- le corto. Se acomodo mejor sobre el pecho del moreno y le encaro con su cara empapada en lagrimas- tu no vas a morir, eres el puto niño que vivió, no puedes morir. Serias un maldito si me dejaras viudo antes de tiempo._

_-¿viudo, qué quieres decir?- preguntó confuso y sorprendido Harry._

_-quiero decir, que cuando termine la guerra TU te casaras CONMIGO. Así que no puedes morir- y terminando su discurso se arrojó a los labios de su novio._

_-sabes- hablo Harry cuando se separaron- me encantó tu forma de pedirme matrimonio, y acepto encantado a ser tu esposo- Draco se sonrojo, sonriendo volvió a besar a su prometido, pero esta vez, Harry los hizo rodar sobre las hojas secas."_

"_-eres un pervertido Potter- gimió Draco, revolcándose entre las sabanas_

_-vamos amor, no me digas que te molesta que adelantemos la noche de boda- se burló Harry, levantado la cabeza de la entrepierna de su pareja- o ¿acaso te molesta todo lo que te hago?_

_-Maldito cabron- maldijo el rubio, pero pronto sus gruñidos volvieron a ser gemidos cuando Harry volvió a hundirse- maldito..!Maldito cabron¡… ahh! Si si, massss!_

_Harry sonrió complacido con los gritos de su amante, eso era lo que él quería, que esta noche fuera espectacular. Dirigió su mano hacia la parte posterior del rubio, sin dejar de trabajar sobre su miembro. Se tomo su tiempo para dilatarlo, con suavidad le abrió las piernas, y muy lentamente lo penetro._

_La cara roja de Draco, junto a ese par de ojos nublados por el deseo y el placer, y la pequeña boca entreabierta dejando escapar suaves gemidos, no tuvo precio para Harry. Esa cara, fue la que lo acompaño las semanas siguientes antes de la batalla final, junto al recuerdo de su dragón gimiendo en su oído, pronunciando su nombre sin descanso"_

Una mano lo tomo por el brazo. Se giro para ver a Narcisa Malfoy, sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos lo miraban fijamente. Levanto una mano, y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse por el contacto de esa mano femenina fría contra su mejilla.

Harry trató de decir algo, aunque sea un "lo siento", pero su garganta estaba apretada y picaba. Narcisa le sonrió débilmente y lo abrazó, apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de él y murmuro en su oído:

-llora, Harry. Ya no tienes que hacerte el fuerte. Llora.

Y como si esas palabras fueran un embrujo, Harry lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho en años, desde la muerte de Sirius. Cuando Dumbledore murió, se tragó sus lágrimas. Cuando Fred murió tampoco lloró para apoyar a su familia postiza. Cuando Remus y Tonks murieron, no lloró, porque tenía que ser fuerte para su ahijado. Pero ahora, ahora sí. Ahora si podía llorar, ya no aguantaba más reteniendo sus lagrimas, había perdido a prácticamente todo lo que amaba, ya no aguantaba más.

-has sido valiente, Harry- le hablo Narcisa, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba suavemente su espalda- has salvado a muchos. Salvaste a mi hijo de caer en la oscuridad, y también salvaste mi vida.

-pero no pude salvar la vida de Draco- su voz estrangulada dolió al pasar por su garganta- no pude…

-shh! No pienses en eso- le cortó la mujer- yo tampoco pude. Pero mi hijo te amaba, y era inteligente, él sabía que podía pasar esto.

Lentamente se separaron, Narcisa limpio su rostro que se volvió a empañar de lágrimas con su pañuelo. Ambos en silencio volvieron a mirar la tumba que rezaba "Draco Lucios Malfoy Black". Fue la rubia quien volvió a romper el silencio.

-mi hijo estaría tan contento si su tumba rezara "Draco Lucios Malfoy de Potter"- soltó una pequeña risa amarga. Se Giró para mirar al hombre sorprendido a su lado- no te sorprendas, mi hijo me contaba todo, y aunque no estaba muy convencida de que se casara a sus dieciocho años, eso lo hubiera hecho inmensamente feliz.

-hubiera deseado poder hacer feliz a Draco por toda la vida- Narcisa le sonrió dulcemente.

-lo sé. Eres un hombre bueno, Harry- la rubia se giro nuevamente hacia él- pero no eres completamente feliz. Y Draco estaba consciente de ello- de su bolsillo saco una llave que se la entrego a Harry- mi hijo había preparado un regalo de bodas, pensando en tu felicidad. Me hubiera gustado entregártelo pero solo tú lo puedes tomar.

La mujer levanto su rostro al cielo, su voz se había comenzado a quebrar otra vez. Cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, sus ojos ya no eran vidriosos, pero estaban nublados por la tristeza.

-esa llave corresponde al cajón del velador izquierdo de la habitación de Draco- le explico- ahí está tu regalo de bodas. Ve a Malfoy Manior y búscalo. Solo te advierto que no es necesario que lo utilices.

-gracias señora Malfoy- murmuro Harry, viendo la llave.

-Cissy- llamo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Andrómeda acercándose lentamente a ellos con Teddy Lupin entre sus brazos- hermana- hablo cuando estuvo frente a ellos. Se miraron fijamente las dos mujeres antes de abrazarse suavemente- ¿gustas de venir a mi casa?

-me encantaría- sonrió Narcisa- así me podrías hablar sobre tu nieto.

-Harry, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto Andrómeda.

-después iré a ver a Teddy- contesto, agitando el cabello azul de su ahijado- ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-te esperaremos para la cena- dictó Andrómeda, encaminándose hacia la salida del cementerio junto a su nieto y hermana.

Cuando Harry fue capaz de alejarse de la tumba de Draco la noche ya había caído hace tiempo. Antes de salir del cementerio, dio un paseo por las lápidas de los difuntos que también habían caído en batalla. Su pecho se apretaba cada vez que leía el nombre de un conocido. La guerra quizás no lo había matado, pero había matado a prácticamente todos los que conformaban su vida, empezando por Draco.

Su aparición en Malfoy Manior fue ruidosa en comparación con el silencio que inundaban los terrenos. Un elfo domestico le abrió la puerta cuando ya estaba frente a ella. No necesitaba ayuda para llegar a la habitación de Draco, había estado un par de veces en Malfoy Manior después de que la guerra acabara.

La habitación de Draco olía exactamente como a él. Harry no pudo evitar la necesidad de echarse sobre las sabanas de la enorme cama que se postraba en medio de la habitación. Hundió la cara en las almohadas, reconociendo el aroma de Draco, todo en la habitación olía como él.

Se desparramo sobre la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco sin realmente mirar, dejando que el aroma y los recuerdos invadieran su mente. Giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y observo el velador de madera oscura. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y rebusco la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, le costó un poco lograr insertar la llave en la cerradura del mueble.

Abrió el cajón lentamente, quería saborear cada momento de este regalo, ya que sería el último que recibiría de Draco. No pudo evitar quedar un poco decepcionado cuando lo único que vio dentro del cajón era una pequeña esfera de cristal.

La tomó y confirmo lo pequeña que era, cavia perfectamente en la palma de su mano, tal vez sólo unos centímetros más grande que una snitch.

"_¿que se supone que hare con esto?" _ Se pregunto haciendo girar la esfera en su mano.

-debes besarlo- Harry brincó asustado. Frente a él, de pie, estaba su Draco- no, no lo soy- se adelanto la figura rubia.- solo soy una visión, un rastro de lo que el verdadero Draco Malfoy dejó.

-¿tú eres mi regalo?- preguntó anonado Harry, pensando en que si este era el regalo que Draco le había dejado, no había podido ser más cruel. Alargo una mano para tocar a la figura frente él, traspasándolo cuando sus dedos tocaron uno de sus brazos.

-te equivocas de nuevo, no lo soy- levanto una de sus manos apuntando la esfera que tenia Harry en la mano- ese es tu regalo

-¿y que se supone que haga con él?- preguntó. Su cerebro procesaba lento, su difunto prometido le había legado una esfera de cristal y su fantasma o algo así estaba tranquilamente hablando con él cuando hace solo unas horas había estado frente a su lapida.

-debes besarlo- repitió la imagen de Draco. Harry frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a irritarse- si es que quieres recibir tu regalo.

-¿me podrías explicar en qué consiste mi regalo y porqué debo besar esta cosa?- preguntó tratando de sonar irritado.

-Draco sabía que no eras feliz- comenzó a hablarla visión- y a él no le gustaba que tú no fueras feliz. Así que averiguo por mucho tiempo como poder hacerte feliz, hasta que encontró la solución. Si quieres ser feliz besa la esfera.

-¿feliz?- repitió mirando la esfera.

-Draco sabia las cosas que te harían feliz- continuo la figura- una familia de verdad, una guerra que nunca tuvo que volver a estallar, una vida sin los Dursley, una vida donde Sirius y Remus estuvieran presentes. Una vida de un adolescente normal.

-¿normal?- preguntó amargamente- yo nunca podré tener eso, nunca podre ser como el resto, soy el maldito niño que vivió.

-tienes razón- pero Draco estaba seguro que no importaba si tu vida no fuera normal si es que tenias a tu familia a tu lado…

-yo no tengo familia. -Escupió furioso- Y la única oportunidad que tuve para formar mi familia se fue con Draco.

-te equivocas- le contrario la figura, sin cambiar el tono suave de voz- si crees que esta es la única vida que pudiste tener estas muy equivocado, hay otras, y solo podrás ser consciente de ello si besas la esfera.

-¿otra vida? ¡por favor! ¿Qué me puede esperar si beso esta cosa?

-te estará esperando Draco

El silencio le siguió a tal declaración. La cabeza de Harry colgaba derrotada, sus ojos mirando el suelo. ¿Draco? ¿Tendría a Draco de nuevo?

-¿estás seguro…. Que Draco estará ahí?- preguntó con la voz quebrada. La figura del rubio cabeceo afirmativamente. No necesitaba más, era lo único que necesitaba- entonces….. allá voy Draco.

Sus labios se posaron sobre la esfera e inmediatamente tuvo la desagradable sensación de que su cuerpo se derretía. Cerró los ojos, siendo lo último que proceso estar siendo devorado por un remolino de colores.

"_volveremos a estar juntos, mi amor. No desaprovechare esta segunda oportunidad"_

Harry Potter cayó en la inconsciencia, sin siquiera sospechar que fuerzas mágicas lo transformaban y lo transportaban a donde menos se imaginaba.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui vuelvo con una nueva historia, espero les guste asi que haganmelo saber. Y para los que leen Protegiendo Hogwarts subiere el cap mañana a mas tardar el miercoles.<p>

Asi que esperando queles guste mi historia, ¡nos estamos leyendo!


	2. ¿En casa?

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Oportunidad<strong>

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo dos:**

**"¿En casa?"**

* * *

><p>-¿Amor?<p>

-¡estoy en la cocina James!

James Potter bajo feliz las escaleras de su casa. Salto los últimos escalones, tal cual un niño y se dirigió tarareando una melodía hacia la cocina.

-¡James!- exclamo la pelirroja al verlo- por el amor a Merlín no puedes andar solo con el pijama, ponte un chaleco o por lo menos pantuflas.

-pero Lily, amor, a mi me gusta andar así- hizo un puchero y la abrazo por la espalda. La pelirroja lo miraba de reojo mientras seguía cocinando.

-solo por hoy- dictó, besando suavemente los labios de su marido- ahora siéntate para que pueda terminar de cocinar- Obedientemente se sentó, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

- pero que obediente Cornamenta, cualquiera diría que pareces un perrito - Dos hombres entraron por la puerta trasera de la cocina. El moreno le sonrió a la única mujer en el cuarto antes de saltar sobre James sorpresivamente, cayendo ambos al piso- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano!

-Canuto no me lamas la cara, se ve mal- dijo James riéndose, tratando de esquivar los lametones que le daba su amigo.

-Sirius compórtate como un hombre- le reprendió Remus.

-oh! ¡vamos Lunático! Ni que fueras un viejo.

-Tienes razón- dijo acercándose a los dos hombres tirados- aún no soy un viejo- y con esto se arrojo sobre Sirius.

-quítense, pesan mucho- exclamó como pudo James.

-dejen a mi marido en paz y vengan a desayunar- intervino Lily, depositando un enorme plato de huevos revueltos con tocino sobre la mesa. Un bol con fruta y la jarra de jugo ya estaban en la mesa junta al pan tostado- vengan antes de que los huevos se enfríen.

-¡ay, pelirroja! Como me gustaría haberte visto antes- exclamo Sirius, dándole un beso en la mejilla y quitándole la tostada con mantequilla.

-¡ey!- gritó indignado James- Canuto esa era mi tostada.

- pues mira lo que hago con ella- dijo metiéndose la tostada completa dentro de la boca.

-Sirius te vas a atorar- Remus sirvió rápidamente un vaso de jugo al ver a Sirius comenzar a golpearse ferozmente el pecho.

-déjense de niñerías- exclamo Lily, quitándose el delantal y sentándose en la mesa junto a James-ahora todos brindemos por el cumpleaños de James.

-es cierto, no todos los días se cumplen 30- acotó Remus

-¡Por mi hermano James!- Sirius agito contento el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa, los otros tres lo corearon y brindaron.

Era un día normal en el Valle de Godric, como cualquier día de Marzo, como cualquier 27 de marzo, como cualquier cumpleaños de James Potter. Por lo menos lo que llevaba del día.

-0-0-0-0-0

Harry la única palabra que podía definir como se sentía ahora era "viscoso". Era la sensación más desagradable que había sentido hasta ese momento, si trataba de describirlo era como si todo su cuerpo fuera compuesto por agua y que se encontraba sumergido en gelatina, para no decir mocos de trolls. Sin embargo el ambiente estaba cálido.

De pronto sintió una sensación muy familiar, la de sentir que tu cuerpo pasa por un tubo de goma estrecho donde es difícil respirar. Como si se estuviera apareciendo.

Y tan rápido como la sensación de ahogo llego, se fue, ahora sus pulmones respiraban tranquilamente y sentía tras sus párpados los rayos del sol. Abrió lentamente los ojos y el cielo azul fue lo primero que vio. Entrecerró los ojos disfrutando los rayos del sol.

No sabía dónde estaba, lo único que tenía en mente era que debía encontrar a Draco lo más rápido posible. Aun retumbaban en sus oídos las palabras de la visión de Draco que decía que le mandarían donde el fuese feliz. Su lugar feliz era junto a Draco, así que había esperado aparecer junto a él para comenzar a formar su familia, no en un….. a todo esto no sabía dónde estaba.

Giró su cabeza a un lado y luego lentamente al otro. Esto no le gustaba girara donde girara la cabeza seguía viendo el cielo, y ahora que lo pensaba no se sentía como si estuviera acostado sobre el suelo.

Reuniendo valor, giro lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo, o al menos así se dijo en su mente. Bajo el se extendían praderas, un bosque, y justo bajo él una pequeña villa. Pasó saliva dificultosamente por su garganta "_mierda Draco, donde carajos me fuiste a traer_". Ahora ¿Cómo se supone que iba a …. Descender?

¡un momento! Tal vez estaba muerto… el pánico se apoderó de él y se puso a brasear tratando de moverse a algún lugar.

-no estás muerto- Harry juraría que su cuello hizo "crack" de lo rápido que lo movió. Ahí a un lado suyo nuevamente estaba la figura de Draco.

-entonces que hago flotando a metros del suelo…

-en realidad estas a kilometro y medio sobre el suelo- le corrigió

-¡eso no importa Draco!

-yo no soy Draco, solo soy un rastro que él dejo para guiarte..

-si si, ya me lo dijiste- le corto Harry fastidiado- ¿está Draco allá abajo?- pregunto mirando el pequeño poblado

-no podría asegurarlo- respondió la visión mirando también el poblado- pero Draco está en alguna parte de este mundo, tú solo debes encontrarlo.

-¿este mundo?- pregunto dudoso.

-así es, ya no estás en el mundo en el que creciste y viviste, estas en otro diferente- la figura de Draco lo miró de reojo antes de continuar- no podría decirte que tan diferente es este mundo, pero este fue el mundo que se decidió era el más apto para recibirte mientras estabas en el limbo- así que ese era el lugar donde todo pareció ser viscoso, el limbo- pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que aquí serás feliz.

-eso espero, tener que crear toda una vida nueva- se revolvió el cabello mientras suspiraba- lo primero que tendré que hacer es conseguirme algún trabajo.

-no creo que sea necesario- el falso Draco le sonrió- ¿acaso no te has fijado?

Harry lo miró sin entender. Se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar en que podría ser en lo que no se había fijado, aparte de lo obvio de estar flotando a metros del suelo, pero no se le ocurría que podía se…. Lentamente y casi con miedo se miro la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y busco con la mirada a la figura de Draco que flotaba sonriendo a su lado.

-¡estas de coña!

-ya es tiempo de descender- anunció. Y Harry sintió como la fuerza de gravedad aparecía de pronto en todo su esplendor.

"_Voy a morir, ahora sí que voy a morir"_ pensaba Harry mientras se acercaba cada vez más al suelo.

-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Quidditch!

-¡nada de quidditch! Primero deben reposar lo que comieron

-pero Lily, pelirroja querida

-tus halagos no servirán Sirius, ve sentarte a la terraza.

Remus y James rieron ante los pucheros de Sirius y los brazos en jarra de Lily. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas de la terraza uniéndoseles un Sirius cabizbajo.

-canuto mas rato jugaremos quidditch- james posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza caída del moreno- y por la noche nos beberemos unos whiskey de fuego- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

-James, acuérdate que mañana tienes reuniones de la empresa

-pero eso es mañana, Remus, ahora hay que festejar- paso ambos brazos por los cuellos de sus amigos y los atrajo hacia él- en este momento están todas las personas que quiero en esta casa y quiero disfrutar mi día.

-pero no comienza tu día sin soplar las velas- dijo Lily apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina cargando un pequeño pastel con una vela de un león en rojo y dorado que rugía- ahora pide tu deseo mi amor.

James sonrió, él sabía cuál era su deseo, el mismo de todos los años, el mismo deseo que compartía con Lily, el mismo que compartía con Sirius, y también el mismo que tenia Remus. No vaciló al decirlo frente a todos, pues aunque sabía que eso haría que su deseo nunca se cumpliera, él ya sabía que se deseo nunca podría ser cumplido.

-mi deseo es…. Que Harry este con nosotros- sopló la vela y el león rugió fuerte por última vez. El silencio se instauro entre ellos. Ninguno se atrevió a decir, guardaron un minuto de silencio recordando a Harry.

-creo que… creo que serviré el pastel- Remus fue el primero en hablar, tomó el cuchillo dispuesto a cortar el pastel cuando sus oídos captaron un ruido extraño, como un silbido.

-¿Qué pasa Remus?- preguntó Sirius, dándose cuenta de que algo pasaba, James y Lily aun no se daban cuenta, tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se miraban fijamente.

-escucho un ruido raro- trató de concentrarse para averiguar de dónde provenía ese ruido.

-si yo también lo oigo- Sirius cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse- también se siente como si magia se acercara, que raro nunca había sentido algo así.

-yo tampoco- Admitió Remus

-¿Qué es eso?- la pregunta sorprendida de Lily los hizo abrir los ojos. Los cuatro miraban como una luz verde descendía a gran velocidad.

-parece que viene hacia acá- James se levantó tomando una posición de defensa. Nadie le aseguraba que esa extraña fuente de magia no fuera a dañarlos.

Ya casi llegando al suelo, esta energía emitió tal cantidad de luz que quedaron completamente ciegos por varios segundos, sin embargo no se escucho ningún sonido de impacto. Remus fue el primero que pudo volver a abrir los ojos.

-¿están todos bien?- preguntó frotándose uno de sus ojos. Lily cabeceo afirmativamente mientras trataba de volver a enfocar.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- pregunto Sirius con los ojos lagrimeando.

-no tengo idea, pero parece que no fue nada importante- James observaba el patio trasero tratando de buscar algún daño en él o en la fachada de la casa.

-¿Qué es eso?- los tres hombres fijaron su vista hacia donde Lily apuntaba. Una ruma de ropa que antes no estaba, ahora se encontraba casi al final del patio donde se limita por el bosque del valle.

-Lily no te acerques- le ordenó James comenzando a acercarse lentamente con la varita en ristre hacia el bulto.

-voy contigo hermano- Sirius se puso a la altura de James también con su varita lista para el ataque.

Estaban solo a un par de metros cuando el bulto se movió levemente. Se acercaron un poco más antes de detenerse a dos metros de él. Sirius miró a James moviendo su cabeza, el de lentes asintió comenzando a acercarse mientras Sirius seguía apuntando. Se hincó lentamente una vez estuvo al frente, pudo reconocer una capa formal negra y una túnica igual de negra _"ropa de un mago"_ pensó.

Removió primero la capa con cautela. Nada se movió. Miró a Sirius para que se acercara un poco más, ambos se miraron serios antes de que James fuera a retirar la túnica, pero algo se movió y un suave quejido salió de entre la prende.

Sirius abrió los ojos impresionados y James contuvo el aliento cuando un par de ojos verdes los miraron fijamente.

-¿ves que es? Tú eres más alto.

-no, no veo nada, James me tapa- Remus arrugo el entrecejo preocupado, sus amigos parecían estatuas de lo quieto que estaban.

-¿y si nos acercamos?- sugirió la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio. No parecía haber peligro, y se sentía intrigada el por qué su marido y Sirius no se movían ni hacían ningún movimiento.

-mira a Sirius- susurró el castaño. Ambos fijaron su mirada en él, primero se paro en toda su altura, con sus hombros rectos y rígidos. Se dio media vuelta y los miró turbado, parecía como si estuviera en estado de shock.

Lily con un gesto trató de preguntarle qué pasaba, en cambio solo recibió una cara desconcertada y movimientos erráticos de cabeza entre ellos y lo que fuera que estuviera viendo James hipnotizado. Finalmente, logró levantar una mano y hacer un gesto para que se acercaran.

Se acercaron los primeros tramos rápidamente. Su pecho comenzó a apretarse angustiada, tenía el presentimiento un tanto extraña invadirla. Remus poso una de sus manos en su hombro. Avanzaron los últimos pasos con cautela.

Remus apretó el agarre en su hombro y su corazón se apretó de forma dolorosa. Se llevo una mano temblorosa a la boca, pero no pudo insonorizar el sollozo que salió por ella. Lo reconocía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Estuvo nueve meses en su vientre y después un año cargándolo y alimentarlo, era imposible que no reconociera ese cabello azabache y la piel morena de James…. O sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Desvió la mirada hacia James. A su esposo le tiritaba la mandíbula y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó le confirmo que el también lo reconoció y le confirmaba quien era el que estaba frente a ellos.

-pero es imposible- escucho murmurar a Remus. Lily se deshizo de su agarre y se acuclillo frente a la pequeña figura.

Era pequeño tendría unos 8 años, era delgado y con una mata de pelo negro desordenado y algo largo, estaba desnudo desde la cintura hacia arriba, y ella estaba segura que abajo sería lo mismo, pero la gran túnica cubría completamente su parte de abajo. Los miraba uno por uno con sus enormes ojos verdes, y a Lily le pareció que sus ojos reflejaban estupefacción y sorpresa. Cuando las miradas verdes se encontraron las dudas de Lily se disiparon, si era él, de alguna forma extraña y completamente fuera de su control, era él. Solo quedaba verificarlo.

-¿Harry?- preguntó lo más suave que pudo. Tres respiraciones tras ella se detuvieron. El niño la miro fijamente como si no hubiera entendido lo que dijo.- ¿Harry?- repitió, esta vez con la voz quebrada.

El niño le sonrió levemente y dijo- mamá- era todo lo que necesitaba. Tomo a su hijo en brazos, arropándolo con la túnica y lloró, y no fue la única, James los abrazó envolviéndolos a ambos y lloró también observando los ojos verdes de su hijo.

-papá- James sonrió contento, pero su sonrisa desapareció pronto al igual que la de Lily cuando su hijo cerró los ojos y calló sobre el pecho de la pelirroja. Remus fue quien tomo el control de la situación.

-Sirius- el moreno salto mirándolo aun aturdido- ve a buscar a Dumbledore- canuto cabeceo un tanto aturdido y corrió hacia la casa para ocupar la chimenea- James lleva a…. lleva a Harry a una pieza, Lily ve con el- ambos padres lo miraron cabeceando un tanto aturdidos. James tomo a Harry en brazos mientras Lily tomaba la capa del césped y cubría a su hijo lo mejor que podía.

-¿y tu Remus?- pregunto la pelirroja caminando tras su marido.

-yo iré a preparar té

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! bueno aqui llego con el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que hasta le momento les guste mi historia. Grcias a todos los que mandaron reviews o a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos, etc. me encanta sentir su apoyo.<p>

Esperando que todos esten bien, nos vemos el proximo capitulo!


	3. Nueva vida

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Oportunidad<strong>

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Nueva vida"**

* * *

><p>Nueva vida<p>

Era un sábado tranquilo en Hogwarts, cada día el ambiente se hacía más fresco con la pronta llegada del verano y la cálida primavera que se había otorgado este año. El catillo estaba en silencio, la mayoría de los alumnos habían aprovechado la salida a Hogsmade.

Agrego unas gotas de limón a su té y lo endulzó a su gusto. Dumbledore estaba listo para disfrutar su tranquila tarde en el castillo, o eso pensó.

-¡ALBUS! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!- el anciano quedo sorprendido al ver como aparecía por su chimenea un Sirius Black bastante alterado.

-Sirius cálmate- se levanto de su asiento y trató de hacer sentarse al alterado joven- ¿quieres un te de limón?- preguntó amablemente

-no hay tiempo para eso Albus, debes venir rápido a la casa de James

-¿y a qué se debe tanta urgencia?

-apareció- exclamo, mirando con grandes ojos- apareció, así no mas, cayó del cielo, yo pensé que no era posible que era una farsa, pero Lily y James lo reconocieron, es él Albus ¡es él!

-¿quién? Sirius cálmate, no entiendo de quien mi hablas.

-de Harry- Albus lo miro serio tras sus anteojos de luna- te hablo de Harry Potter

Para alguien de su edad, Dumbledore se movió a una velocidad impresionante tomando su capa y metiéndose a la chimenea junto a Sirius. Se había equivocado, hoy no sería una tarde tranquila.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus respiro profundamente por decima vez mientras se calentaba el agua en la tetera. Mantenía sus manos ocupadas arreglando una y otra vez las tazas de té sobre la bandeja junto a la azucarera y el té.

Él siempre se había considerado una persona estudiosa y por consiguiente capaz de lograr comprender mejor distintos problemas que se le presentaran día a día. Gracias a su lógica había logrado conseguir trabajos buenos aunque fueran por un tiempo corto debido a su condición, gracias a su aplicación al estudio había conseguido muy buenos resultados en sus TIMOS y EXTASIS, se había graduado con honores, había participado de grandes investigaciones, pero no lograba darle ni la mas mínima explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir salvo "milagro".

El chirrido de la tetera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agito su varita y puso la tetera sobre la bandeja, con otro movimiento la hizo levitar y que lo siguiera al segundo piso. Sus amigos estaban en su habitación, el pequeño Harry estaba recostado en medio de la cama matrimonial, con Lily recostada a su lado acariciándole el pelo. Deposito la bandeja en la mesita y noche y se sentó en un sitial en una esquina de la pieza.

-¿y James?- la pelirroja señalo a un pasillo que tenia la habitación que deba hacia el baño y el guardarropa de la pareja sin despegar los ojos de su hijo.

-encontré algo- James apareció del pasillo llevando en su mano una playera y al parecer un bóxer. Se acerco a la cama y lo primero que hizo fue colocarle la playera roja a Harry, que obviamente le quedaba demasiado grande, arranco la larga túnica negra que hasta ese momento lo había tapado y le coloco los bóxer. Lily tomo su varita e hizo ajustar los bóxer, hizo lo mismo a la playera aunque solo logro reducir un par de tallas, por lo menos ahora no parecía que nadara dentro de la ropa.

-si fuera mejor en hechizos de sastrería podría reducir más ropa a su talla- comento nerviosa la pelirroja.

-no te preocupes amor, así está bien por ahora- James beso la cabeza de su mujer y se sentó a la orilla de la cama a contemplar a su hijo.

Remus miraba incrédulo al pequeño recostado. En la cocina era más fácil cuestionar la paternidad del niño, pero ahora que lo veía recostado sobre la cama, con esa playera excesivamente larga para él, no pudo negarlo. Ese niño era el hijo de James, era su copia en miniatura. Además, al estar cerca de la luna llena, su olfato no le fallaba, ese niño poseía un olor familiar, era el mismo el que recordaba al bebe Harry de hace 10 años, claro que sin la mezcla de talco para bebe y papilla.

Remus deseo que de verdad fuera Harry Potter, por el bien de sus amigos.

Unos ruidos en la sala le llamo la atención. Escucho unos pasos rápidos subir las escaleras y pronto tenían a Sirius y a Albus Dumbledore en la habitación matrimonial. Su antiguo director observo al pequeño acostado en la cama, se acercó sin decir nada a la cama y acaricio la frente del menor. Sus ojos brillaron suspicazmente.

-James- el aludido le miro- me podrías facilitar pergamino y tinta, necesito enviar una carta urgentemente- el moreno corrió fuera de la habitación y pronto volvió con lo pedido y sobre el hombro una lechuza rojiza.

-¿a quien llama, profesor?- preguntó Lily cuando la lechuza ya había emprendido el vuelo.

-a Severus- respondió escuetamente obviando el quejido molesto de Sirius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le dolía horrible la cabeza como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiera pasado por encima. Era horrible, aparte de sentir todo su cuerpo molido, ¡hasta le dolían los ojos tras los parpados! Trató de acordarse de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.

Había ido a Malfoy Manior para buscar el regalo de Draco, había aparecido un Draco de mentira, beso una esfera de cristal y se desmayo para ir al limbo, luego había despertado a más de un kilometro sobre el suelo junto al Draco falso flotando tranquilamente por el cielo, y antes de que comenzara a caer se había dado cuenta que tenia manos de niño, no de adulto, no las suyas, si no de un niño pequeño. ¡vamos! ¿Es que acaso no podía sonar más descabellada su historia? Ni en el mundo mágico existen historias tan…. Tan…. Tan mágicas.

Estaba seguro que al caer moriría pero al parecer no, si su cuerpo se sentía así es que aun seguía con vida. Lamentaba horriblemente que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, escuchaba voces a voces pero no podía entender exactamente de qué hablaban…

-…seguro…..dio azul

-…... mi hijo?

- ¿estás seguro?

- …ADN…..positivo…. milagro.

No, no lograba entender de qué hablaban, si tan solo se pudiera mover, pero aun su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que le pedía.

-¡gracias a Merlín, Morgana y Circe!

Esa voz…. Le era familiar, pero ¿quién?

-canuto no grites, lo despertaras

¿Canuto?... ¿Sirius?

-Tranquilo Remus, el renacuajo duerme como tronco

¿Remus?, pero ellos están….

-chicos por favor, despertaran a mi hijo

Esa era la vos de una mujer, la recordaba, la creía recordar _"¿Harry?"_ si, era ella, pero él había soñado su voz, lo había soñado todo. El sentado en el césped con sus padres, Sirius y Remus mirándolo, él pensaba que había muerto, porque era imposible que ellos estuvieran ahí y mucho menos que su madre lo haya acurrucado en sus brazos. Su madre.

Su mamá.

-mamá- susurro sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Inmediatamente supo que tal vez no debió hablar ya que todas las voces que había estado escuchando se callaron repentinamente.

-¿Harry?- era esa voz de nuevo, estaba seguro. Ese tono dulce, suave y cálido solo podría pertenecer a una madre, a su mamá.

Giro lentamente la cabeza, tanto como su cuerpo lo permitía sin que le generara mas dolor, y esforzándose al máximo obligó a sus ojos a abrirse. Solo había visto unos ojos como esos cuando se miraba al espejo.

-mamá- se sentía estúpido, era la única palabra que había pronunciado y se sentía rara además decirla, ya que en toda su vida nunca tuvo una figura a la cual llamar así. Pero al parecer a la mujer frente a él eran las palabras más maravillosas del mundo porque sonrió feliz ahogando un sollozo, y mirándolo con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-si aquí estoy hijo- siguió hablándole en el mismo tono suave, y no pudo sentirse mejor. Era como si cada palabra tuviera cargada una poción relajante, el dolor de su cuerpo disminuía paulatinamente y cuando estuvo seguro de que no le causaría mucho dolor, movió su brazo y con sus pequeños dedos tomo un mechón de pelo rojo. Era suave al tacto y podía sentir un olor a flores.

Otra persona entro a su acortado campo de visión. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho al ver al hombre colocarse junto a la pelirroja y mirarlo con los ojos igual de nublados. Ese pelo azabache, la piel morena y las gafas redondas, aquel hombre era su padre, James Potter.

-ey pequeño- le susurro acariciando torpemente una de sus mejillas, su madre tomo su mano la que le estaba acariciando el mechón de pelo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo se sentía? Adolorido, por suerte su mente estaba aclarándose, pero le picaban los ojos al estar forzándose a ver sin sus gafas, ¿las había extraviado durante la caída? Torpemente llevo una de sus manos a su cara buscando sus gafas y comprobando que no las llevaba puestas.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- le pregunto James preocupado. Su papá. Aún no lo llamaba asi.

-papá- a James se le ilumino la cara y miro sonriente hacia el lado contraria, suponía que ahí estaban las otras personas.

-si soy, tu papá- le acaricio suavemente la cabeza- dime campeón ¿Cómo te sientes?- en vez de responder preguntó:

-¿mis gafas?

Lily parpadeo sorprendida y James miro nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación haciendo unas señas rápidas.

-¿utilizas gafas Harry?- preguntó su mamá, podía escuchar ropa removerse tras de él, pero no quería despegar la vista de su madre.

-si – respondió, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza al escuchar su tono infantil, pero por otra parte tenía una extraña sensación de que era mejor utilizar ese tono.

-¿Quién te dio esas gafas?- volvió a preguntar

-el off.. oftalmólogo- frunció un poco el ceño al costarle pronunciar esa palabra. Aun no quería hablar mucho hasta poder organizar su cabeza, pareciera que la agilidad de mente que logro desarrollar durante la guerra se hubiera esfumado en cambio había dejado….. qué raro, quería comer helado y jugar con juguetes….

-¡aquí están!- esa voz era de Sirius. Su padre le colocó sus gafas, que se sentían más anchas de lo normal. Giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de su padrino. De su padrino joven y saludable, no al hombre que vio caer tras el velo.

-Sirius- Los ojos azules brillaron felices y una sonrisa ancha se instauró en su cara.

-¿sabes quién soy?- preguntó entre incrédulo y dichoso- ¿sabes quién es él?- ahora Harry enfocaba la vista en un Remus siendo asfixiado por Sirius. Cabeceo afirmando- ¿en serio? Dime su nombre

-Remus- contesto Harry. Sirius miraba encantado a todos en la habitación. Comenzó a no gustarle estar recostado, tenía una vista muy limitada, así que soltando la mano que tenia entrelazada con su madre, trato de sentarse en la cama, inmediatamente varias manos lo ayudaron a sentarse y ahí fue cuando se percato que habían dos personas más. Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape lo miraban de forma curiosa.

El colchón se hundió a su lado y pronto sintió el perfume de mamá envolviéndolo. Su padre se puso de pie y Sirius se recostó frente a él.

-Harry ¿sabes quién es él?- le preguntó apuntando a Dumbledore, volvió a asentir.

-el profesor Dumbledore

-muy bien Harry- Sirius parecía cada mas encantado, aunque tenía una enorme sonrisa, el director le ganaba en cuanto al chispear de los ojos- ahora dime, ¿sabes quién es él?- volvió asentir

-Severus Snape

-no Harry, es Snevillus- le corrigió.

-Sirius, no le enseñes eso- le regaño su madre. Algo en la escena toco hondo dentro de él, fue algo tan natural, algo tan cotidiano, algo que pudo haber vivido en muchos momentos de su vida, pero no lo había hecho.

"_Segunda oportunidad"_

Pero ahora podría.

-Harry- levanto su mirada y la fijo en el director. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la nariz del anciano, no quería que entrara en su cabeza- dime Harry, recuerdas algo de cómo llegaste hasta aquí, tus padres dijeron que literalmente caíste del cielo- solo atino a asentir, si sabia más o menos como había llegado hasta aquí, lo que no podía era explicarlo, cuando trataba de ordenar sus ideas pareciera como si se les escapara. Recordó la esfera de cristal, debía estar en alguna parte, había desaparecido con él, quizás estaba en su ropa.

-¿mi ropa?- preguntó, Dumbledore se le quedo mirando, luego le sonrió y le apuntó cerca de una orilla donde había una masa de tela negra. Se paro en la cama, y pudo confirmar en que de verdad era pequeño, aun parado en la cama todavía era más pequeño de los que estaban de pie. Dio un par de pasos hasta su ropa y comenzó a buscar. Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre él.

En el bolsillo de la capa no estaba, en la túnica tampoco, el pequeño bolsillo de la camisa blanca quedaba descartado, quedaba el pantalón, y ahí fue donde la encontró.

Se volvió a levantar con un poco de dificultad. La esfera que antes le parecía pequeña ahora no lo era tanto, para sostenerla bien lo hacía con las dos manos. Camino un par de pasos hasta estar a los pies de la cama donde Dumbledore lo miraba de pie expectante. Se lo quedo mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que alargo sus brazos y dijo:

-una segunda oportunidad

Dumbledore parecía trabajar a toda máquina ese cerebro suyo. Luego de unos segundos en silencio tomo la esfera de entre sus manos y le pregunto si es que se la podía quedar. Harry negó rápidamente, era lo mejor, que Dumbledore descubriera todo porque estaba comenzando a notar una incapacidad para tratar de explicar cómo había llegado ahí.

-creo que ya son muchas emociones por hoy- comenzó Dumbledore- así que con su permiso, me retiro.

- lo acompaño hasta la chimenea profesor- se adelanto James, saliendo tras su antigua profesor. Harry volvió a su antiguo lugar junto a su madre, quien lo recibió con un abrazo, se sentí tan bien….

-Sev ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- cuestionó su madre

-será en otra ocasión Lily- a Harry le sorprendió el tono cálido que ocupo con su madre, muy distinto al tono frio y despreciativo que había escuchado por siete años- tengo que revisar ensayos.

-la vida de un profesor es ardua ¿no snevillus?

-por lo menos yo me gano la vida trabajando chucho- le respondió de forma acida Snape.

-Sirius ya basta- le volvió a reprender su madre- bueno, seria agradable que te dieras una visita alguno de estos días, solo envía una lechuza y te estaré esperando.

-gracias Lily, la hare. Con una reverencia salió de la habitación justo en el momento en el que James volvía a la Habitación- Potter- se despidió inclinando levemente la cabeza, su padre le correspondió el gesto y el hombre se fue.

La pieza queda en silencio y Harry, a pesar de estar abrazado a su madre, podía sentir que era objeto de todas las miradas de su habitación, pero por una vez en su vida, no le molestaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Se sentía raro estar abrazando a tu hijo de ocho años que había estado muerto por siete. Era extraño hasta para el mundo mágico, pero la calidez de sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo no tenia precio.

James miraba a su pequeño con los ojos brillantes, Sirius y Remus no se quedaban atrás. Los cuatro sabían que no era completamente su Harry, pero si en su mayoría.

Las horas que su pequeño estuvo dormido, Dumbledore junto a Snape le habían hecho unos exámenes de sangre apoyados en pociones para descifrar que estaba pasando ahí. El resultado fue inesperado. El que estaba ahora entre sus brazos era su hijo, Harry James Potter Evans, las pociones no mentían, pero a la vez no lo era. Había una extraña marca mágica en su hijo y según lo que revelo otra serie de pruebas con pociones, era una marca del limbo.

La explicación que armo Dumbledore fue vaga, pero sacio un tanto sus ganas de respuestas. Una de las explicaciones era que el alma de su hijo podía haber estado atrapada todo este tiempo en el limbo hasta este momento en el que volvió. Pero la segunda tesis que propuso fue que este no era el Harry de este mundo, si no que provenía de otro, ya que quedaba descartado viajes por el tiempo y alteraciones mágicas ya que las huellas mágicas no se distorsionan, en cambio la de su pequeño si, estaba ligeramente distorsionado, seguía siendo Harry Potter, pero no el mismo Harry Potter.

Esta segunda teoría comenzó a agarrar fuerza cuando Harry reconoció a todos en la habitación, era lógico que lograra recordar a sus padres, pero hasta llamo a Albus "profesor" cuando de pequeño solo lo vio un par de veces, además del hecho de ocupar gafas y que se las haya recetado un oftalmólogo.

"una segunda oportunidad" había dicho Harry, sea de donde viniera alguien le había dado una segunda oportunidad, pero ¿Por qué? Con el tiempo lo iría descubriendo, ahora lo único que deseaba era disfrutar a su hijo.

-dime Harry, ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto despejando los largos mechones de su frente para poder ver sus ojos. Su hijo cabeceo afirmativamente.

-todavía no hemos comido mi torta de cumpleaños- dijo James, sonriéndole a Harry que lo miraba curioso.

-¡James! Ya es muy tarde, si comen torta ahora se les arruinara el estomago para la cena

-¿es tu cumpleaños, papá?- la vocecita suave de Harry atrajo la mirada de todos.

-así es Harry hoy tu lindo papi esta de cumpleaños- Sirius le sonrió al pequeño mientras le contestaba. Harry se separó de los brazos de su madre y se arrojo a los brazos de su padre.

James pasó un brazo por debajo de su hijo y lo cargó. Harry lo abrazaba por el cuello con sus delgados bracitos y sus piernas colgaban al costado de su padre.

-feliz cumpleaños papá- esas simples palabras desmoronaron a James. Eran las palabras que nunca pensó escuchar en su vida. Una lagrima traicionera se escapo, siendo capturada rápidamente por el dorso de su mano.

-gracias hijo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue sonreír. Se dio vuelta en la cama y se desparramo boca abajo. Estaba en una cama, asi que supuso que se había quedado en la habitación de Draco.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta con tristeza. Su dragón ya no estaba con él. Pero le había dado un buen regalo, una espectacular. Había estado con su familia, los había abrazado y ellos lo querían, lo trataban con cariño, habían celebrado el cumple de su papá y después habían quedado en que le ensañarían a jugar quidditch, como una familia normal. Como la familia que nunca tuvo. Aunque aún le daba vueltas eso de que Draco no haya estado en su sueño y Snape sí. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, tal vez su subconsciente lo había integrado como gratitud a todo lo que el hombre había hecho en las sombras.

Abrió los ojos, esperando ver las inconfundibles paredes verdes de la habitación de su novio, pero encontró unas rojas. Se incorporo asustado de la cama con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. _¿Dónde mierda estaba?_

Trato de escapar rápidamente de donde sea que estaba cuando cayó de frentón contra el piso alfombrado. _¿Pero qué….? _ Miró sus piernas enredadas con las sabanas, de un manotazo se las quito, y las vio. Sus piernas, delgadas, pequeñas y lampiñas.

_Como piernas de niño_

Se levanto asustado, respirando agitado. Tanto en el velador aun lado de la mesa buscando sus gafas, se las puso nervioso y con mal pulso. Se volvió a mirar las piernas, _lampiñas._ No podía ser, quizás aun estaba soñando porque así se veían sus piernas en su sueño.

¡Un espejo! Sí, eso es lo que necesitaba un espejo. Busco por la habitación, no había muchas cosas pero había un espejo redondo de cuerpo completo en una esquina, corrió a él y la imagen que vio lo dejo en shock.

Un pequeño de unos 8 u 9 años le devolvía la mirada asustado. Ese pelo negro alborotado, la piel morena, los ojos verdes, _la cicatriz _que se asomaba bajo el flequillo. Tomo la camiseta que estaba utilizando para dormir. Era la misma que en su sueño.

Se agarro la cara, viendo que la imagen en el espejo hacia lo mismo. NO, no, no, no, no … no podía estar ocurriendo esto, era imposible aún para la magia.

-Entonces- murmuro viéndose a sí mismo en el espejo- ¿de verdad estoy con mis papas?

Unos pasos rápidos lo hicieron ver hacia la puerta cuando justo un moreno de ojos avellana, _idéntico a él_, abría la puerta alterado

-¡Harry! ¿Hijo estas bien?- _Draco__**,**__amor ¿Dónde mierda me trajiste?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba preparando el desayuno junto a Lily. Ambos en pijamas y felices como no lo habían estado desde hace 9 años. Tomo un poco de manjar del pote abierto sobre la encimera y se lo esparció en por la cara a la pelirroja.

-James, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le reclamo tratando de alejarse de él.

-estoy tratando de volverte más dulce de lo que ya eres- le dio un par de lamidas por las mejillas quitando los restos de manjar. Lily se rio y cruzo sus brazos tras el cuello de su marido.

-¿y funciono?- pregunto mirándolo picarona. James le sonrió coquetamente.

-tú, ya no puedes ser más dulce- y rápidamente se unieron en un beso suave y amoroso con sabor a manjar. En eso estaban, en su pequeña burbuja de amor cuando un ruido proveniente del segundo piso los separo- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Harry- susurro la pelirroja mirándolo horrorizada. James no necesitaba más palabras para salir corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hacia la habitación donde dormía Harry.

El pasillo se le hizo interminable. El pecho se le apretaba dolorosamente el solo imaginar que algo malo le podría estar pasando a su hijo. _No de nuevo._

-¡Harry! ¿Hijo estas bien?- gritó azotando la puerta de la habitación. La mirada asustada y anonada de Harry lo recibió. Podía escuchar los pasos de Lily terminando de subir las escaleras- ¿Harry?- entro a la habitación y se acercó a su hijo, que seguía mirándolo asustado- ¿hijo, estas bien?

Harry parpadeo un par de veces y negó lentamente con la cabeza a su pregunta. James se asustó, no sabía que le podría haber pasado a su hijo para estar comportándose así, ayer todo estaba bien, no había hablado mucho, pero no se despegaba de su lado ni el de Lily.

-Hijo, ¿qué ocurre?- se agacho frente a él, colocándose a su pequeña altura. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos lo descolocó. Miedo. Su hijo tenía mucho miedo- Hijo, soy yo tu papá, ¿recuerdas?- le habló suave, despacio, abriendo los brazos esperando que el pequeño reaccionara- estoy aquí, no tengas miedo, ya no estarás solo.

Y como si esa última palabra hubiera hecho ¡clic! Dentro de su hijo, este se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando. Lo tomo con cuidado, sin despegarlo de él, lo sentó en la pierna que tenia flectada y lo abrazó acercándolo aun más si era posible. Sintió a Lily colocar una mano en su hombro y pronto la vio a agacharse y unirse al abrazo depositando un beso en la maraña de pelo que tenia por cabello su hijo.

-cariño, estamos aquí- Harry seguía llorando- y nunca nos iremos de tu lado- Harry movió un poco la cabeza para mirarla- sé que será algo raro, no todas las familias pasan por esto, pero….. ya verás que todo estará bien. Ahora somos una familia y nadie nos volverá a separar.

A pesar de tener la cara oculta en el pecho de James, ambos padres pudieron ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del pequeño moreno.

Cuando Sirius llego a visitar a los Potter esa mañana se encontró a la pareja, durmiendo abrazados en la cama de Harry con él en medio de los dos. Estaban apretados por lo estrecho de la cama, pero las tres caras tenían plasmada una sonrisa de felicidad.

Tomó polvos flu y se metió a la chimenea. Él podía volver mas tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**


	4. Infancia Tardia

**Segunda Oportunidad**

**By: Askasrha  
><strong>

**Capitulo 4 **

**"Infancia tardía"**

* * *

><p>La semana que había transcurrido desde su llegada pasó como un sueño para él. Ni en sus más alegres sueños se había imaginado despertar y que su madre le llevara el desayuno a la cama y comieran los tres acostados, o que su padre le enseñara quidditch (descubriendo que era fanático de los tréboles irlandeses) o el simple hecho de almorzar todos juntos en familia.<p>

Sirius y Remus se paseaban casi todos los días por la tarde, el castaño generalmente llegaba muy agotado. Habia descubierto que como Sirius nunca fue a Azkaban, como primogénito se había quedado con todas las propiedades de los Black, siendo un "vagabundo millonario", como había dicho una vez su madre, era Remus que trabajaba para Sirius, que se encargaba de velar por todas las acciones de la casa Black.

Lo que le sorprendió a Harry, fue que Remus también trabaja para su padre, cuidando también las inversiones y el negocio que, según le comento su padre, llevaba en la familia varias generaciones. Ser dueños de una de las empresas más grandes que financian y promocionan artículos de quidditch.

Trato de que la impresión no se notara tanto, porque según lo que había oído hablar a Remus y James, en una pequeña reunión que tuvieron a mediados de semana, las ganancias de los Potter eran excesivamente elevadas. El sabía que su familia era una de las más antiguas familias de magos, pero nunca pensó que serian tan adinerados como los Malfoy o los Black, ya que, viendo bien la casa donde vivían, no ostentaba tantos lujos, es más, eran mínimos, solo se apreciaban en la calidad de la ropa o en la de algunos muebles.

Pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando un domingo por la mañana, exactamente una semana desde su llegada, sus padres le notificaron que en verdad la casa donde estaban, no era la que habitaban todo el año, era solo la casa de campo que utilizaban fines de semanas o durante unas semanas en el verano.

Esperaba una casa un poco más grande, pero cuando se fueron los tres juntos por red flu y James bramo "Potter Manior", Harry supo que la humildad que él esperaba de sus padres no era tanto como imagino.

Desde su estatura de un niño de nueve años, tenía que alzar la cabeza para lograr ver el techo de la magnífica habitación por donde habían salido de la chimenea. La sala en si, era gigante, y solo contaba con la inmensa chimenea, que era de una piedra pulida que no pudo identificar, de unos sillones y sitiales de color beigh y varios cuadros de paisajes colgados en las paredes.

Se acerco a uno de los grandes ventanales y pudo apreciar un prado, adornado con varios tipos de flores y al final un bosque. Su mente estaba turbada, de verdad esto pertenecía a su familia, entonces porque nunca se dio por enterado de esta propiedad.

-bienvenido a casa, Harry – al darse vuelta vio las caras sonrientes de sus padres. James le desordeno el cabello y le sonrió de forma juguetona.

-¿no quieres ver tu habitación, hijo?

Solo atino a asentir y seguir a sus padres por la mansión. Subieron hasta la tercera planta y lo guiaron por uno de los pasillos. No pudo evitar fijarse por la decoración del lugar, en su mente siempre veía colores Gryffindor adornando su hogar, pero por lo que veía hasta ahora la decoración se conformaba por colores neutrales y cálidos, haciendo sentir un ambiente hogareño y cálido entre tanta ostentosidad.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble de roble. Su padre la abrió con ligereza a pesar del grosor de la madera. Lo primero que vio fue un sillón rojo, un par de sitiales y una mesa de centro, al entrar en la habitación pudo apreciar un escritorio y algunas estanterías con libros, y al lado de un ventanal un diván.

-¿dormimos en sillones?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar. Su madre soltó una risita jovial.

- por supuesto que no corazón, esta es la antesala a tu habitación- y dicho esto se dirigió al fondo de la habitación y la abrió. Su padre lo tomo de uno de sus hombros y lo hizo avanzar. Su boca se seco al ver su habitación. Las paredes eran de un color azul claro, había varios juguetes esparcidos por la habitación además de móviles encantados de quidditch, y en el centro una cuna con sabanas blancas.

-aun no la hemos actualizado, esta era tu habitación- el tono amargo en la voz del moreno se dejo ver aunque trato de ocultarlo- ya mandamos a pedir una cama y ropa, pero queríamos que vieras la que fue tu habitación, aunque solo la utilizaste tus primeros meses.

Un profundo silencio se instauro en la habitación. Los rostros de ambos adultos estaban contraídos en un gesto de dolor. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada.

A Harry, el solo pensar que esta pudo haber sido su habitación, haber vivido y sido criado en ese lugar le provocaba un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. No era dolor, era más bien sentir la amargura pasar por la garganta el haber podido tener lo que se le negó durante toda su vida, una familia, cariño.

Primero se le negó el ser criado por sus padres y tener una infancia como cualquier niño normal, y después el destino le volvió a arrebatar la posibilidad de una familia cuando Draco falleció.

Y ahora, ver su cuna, donde alguna vez el durmió, y el que todos estos años sus padres hayan mantenido su pieza intacta en su memoria, lo conmovía de tal forma que a pesar de tener supuestamente 18 años, ahora se sentía como su cuerpo lo representaba. Un pequeño niño que necesitaba afecto de sus padres.

Comenzó a notar un picor en la garganta y lo próximo que se dio cuenta es que estaba aferrado a la cintura de su papa llorando. Llorando como no había llorado en su vida. Lloro por todo, por no tener nunca a sus padres, por no tener a Sirius ni a Remus lo suficiente en su vida como para formar una familia, lloro por los Dursley que nunca lo quisieron en la suya. Lloro por Draco y la familia que dejaron inconclusa.

Su padre lo tomo en brazo, rápidamente enrosco los brazos alrededor de los hombros y oculto su llanto en el cuello, sintió el cuerpo de su madre en su espalda abrazándolo. Y a pesar de estar llorando todas las penas que nunca lloro, de soltar todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado en la mochila tras su espalda, se sentía en el lugar más seguro del mundo, abrazado entre sus papas.

Por la tarde llegaron sus nuevos muebles y ropa. El resto del día redecoraron la pieza, la pintaron de un azul más oscuro, instalaron la cama y ordenaron la nueva ropa, de paso descubrió que su armario era toda una habitación y que de ahí daba paso a un gran baño.

Se acostumbro rápido a la mansión, no era tan grande como en primera instancia había pensado, pero según su padre, tenía todo un laberinto bajo los terrenos que sirvieron en tiempos antiguos para resguardar a brujas y magos de la caza de brujas.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando su padre lo llevo a las caballerizas y le mostro un pony del cual era dueño.

-cuando entres a Hogwarts tendrás tu propio potrillo a quien cuidar- le había dicho su padre luego que le mostrara los caballos personales de él y su madre.

Luego fueron a un sitio especial de los terrenos donde había una pequeña cabaña, cuando abrieron la puerta Harry tuvo riesgo de partirse la cabeza ante la turba de perros que salió de la vivienda. En total eran 21 perros que tenían, James gustoso se los presento a todos y lo alentó a elegir a uno para que fuera su mascota personal. Después de acariciar y jugar con todos los perros, pasando desde un chihuahua hasta un gran Danés con problemas de besos, se desencanto por una pequeña fox terrier de 2 meses de vida, hija de una camada reciente, llamada Aska.

Con la perrita en brazos volvió a la casa, dispuesto a cenar, cuando al entrar a la sala se encontraron con Dumbledore y su mama conversando. El anciano lo miró con un brillo especial tras sus anteojos de media luna.

-Albus, que gusto verte- saludó su padre con un apretón de manos.

-quería venir a ver cómo van las cosas por acá- dio un leve sorbo a la taza de té que tenia entre las manos- y por lo que veo van bastante bien. ¿Es tu tuyo ese perro, Harry?

"_pregunta directa, no lo mires a los ojos_"- pensó. Poso su vista en el hombro del anciano.

-si, mi papa me lo acaba de dar- reacomodo a la perrita entre sus brazos con un poco de dificultad- se llama Aska y es perrita no perro- en un fuero interno, deseo no haberse escuchado tan…._infantil_

-o debo entonces disculparme con Aska por haberla ofendido- acaricio la cabeza del animal y este ladro contento.

-¿hay alguna noticia?- su padre se acomodo en el sillón junto a su madre. Por su parte, se sentó en el piso a jugar con su nueva mascota.

-así es, conseguí los papeles del Hospital y ya se tramitaron en el ministerio- su madre soltó un jadeo- así que oficialmente, Harry Potter nunca murió, solo estuvo en coma y ha despertado.

Harry levantó abruptamente la cabeza, ignorando por completo a Aska que le jalaba el pantalón. La conversación derivo en el uso de esos papeles, al parecer sus padres habían pedido ayuda a Dumbledore para poder ingresarlo en el mundo mágico sin tener que pasar por pruebas en el Ministerio. Se le diría al mundo que él estuvo por los últimos 8 años en coma, tras el ataque de Voldemort en su casa. Sus padres habían hecho un funeral "simbólico" y toda la comunidad mágica fue engañada para protegerlo, y ahora ha despertado y en proceso de recuperación.

A pesar de que la idea era más bien trillada y se podía descubrir la verdad investigando un poco, además ya de por si suena un tanto sospechoso, Harry tenía pruebas de primera mano de la memoria a corto plazo de la comunidad mágica, de esa tendencia de siempre dejar en el olvido lo importante.

La noticia de que el hijo de James y Lily Potter había despertado del coma salió en el profeta 2 días después de la visita de Dumbledore. No pudo evitar una sonrisa amarga cuando en una de las tantas ediciones del profeta comenzaron a llamarlo "el niño que vivió".

Y de esta forma Harry comenzó su vida en familia. Desayunando todos juntos en el solárium por las mañanas, jugar y cuidar de Aska durante el transcurso de la mañana puesto que James se iba a trabajar a la oficina durante todo el día y su mama se encerraba en su estudio a trabajar en sus investigaciones, mientras tanto el recorría la mansión junto a leal perrita que camina saltarina a un lado suyo.

Por las tardes estudiaba con su madre en la biblioteca. Descubrió que Lily era muy buena profesora y veía en su mirada que cuando él entrara a Hogwarts, le hacía ilusión que fuera un estudiante destacado. Nunca durante su estancia en el castillo se había preocupado mucho por sus notas, nunca tuvo a alguien que lo presionara, pero esta vez decidió que se esforzaría en sus estudios, además haría sus cursos por segunda vez y sumándole la preparación que le estaba dando su madre.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Harry eran las noches, después de cenar iban a una de las tantas salas que habían, que justo antes de cruzar la puerta estaba el emblema de los Potter. "aquí solo entra la familia" había dicho James. Sus padres bebían vino y él chocolate caliente, y hablaban de lo pasado en el día, casi siempre terminaba la velaba con Lily leyendo alguna novela.

Los fines de semana eran totalmente familiares, llegaban temprano en la mañana Sirius y Remus, a veces se les unía Severus. Nunca en su vida pudo haber imaginado que el arisco profesor de pociones podía tener una faceta mas distendida y jovial, en especial con su madre, ambos reían juntos y se secreteaban, mientras James y Sirius jugaban como si fueran niños y Remus corría tras ellos sermoneándolos a veces y otras se quedaba sentado al otro lado de su madre uniéndose a las risas.

Y así pasaron pasó unos felices tres meses en esa mansión.

Caminando por los terrenos, Harry había descubierto un estanque en el cual comenzó a bañarse casi todas las tardes, los días calurosos y soleados le acompañaron durante casi todo el verano. Ya había comenzado Julio, en su opinión el mes más caluroso, y cada días más cerca de su cumpleaños. A decir verdad, no le emocionaba la idea de la llegada de su cumpleaños, sólo era otro año más que se acumulaba en su vida. Pero James y Lily no pensaban igual.

Un día, después de haberse estado bañando en el estanque, camino a cambiarse de ropa a su habitación, había visto a sus padres en la antesala de la habitación de ellos, en torno a una mesa redonda con varios pergaminos y libros de diferentes colores.

-Harry, hijo ven- su padre lo tomo por las axilas y lo sentó en su regazo- dime ¿Cuál te gusta?

James puso frente a él un libro grueso de color rosado con fotos encantadas de diferentes tipos de tortas. Miro a su padre que volvió su vista a otro libro de color de blanco. Se entretuvo por mucho rato revisando el libro sentado en la falda de su papa, había pasteles y tortas que hacían volverse agua la boca. Al final llego a una sección de tortas heladas y quedo encantado con una torta de cuatro pisos y todos los adornos eran con frutos rojos, a un lado de la foto estaba la descripción y no pudo más que lamerse los labios del hambre.

-¿ya decidiste?- pregunto james, echándose un poco para atrás para mirar el libro.

-esa- dijo apuntando la foto. Su padre le beso la coronilla.

-buena elección, aunque no sea muy apropiada para un cumpleaños, si te gusta….

-¿cumpleaños?- corto a su padre mirándole sorprendido.

-tu cumpleaños hijo- respondió su madre con una sonrisa- lo estamos organizando, después de todo cumplirás diez años, una edad importante para un joven mago.

-ya verás. Será el cumpleaños más espectacular que hayas tenido- la sonrisa de James de ensancho aun mas- además, es el segundo cumpleaño que te celebraremos, y el primero que recordaras.

Los próximos días Harry estuvo pendiente de la organización de su cumpleaños. Le parecía raro tanto ajetreo para una fiesta. Cuando vivía con los Dursley, tía Petunia compraba las cosas el día antes para que dudley no cayera en la tentación y se comiera todo antes de tiempo. Le sonaba extraño que sus padres discutieran de qué color serian los manteles, que cuantos elfos estarían sirviendo a los invitados, que cuantos invitados, si se les permitía la entrada a la prensa. Era todo tan confuso.

Una semana antes de su cumpleaños, Harry sufrió el vuelco de su vida.

-tengo una mala noticia James- se quejo su madre mirando la carta que le había entregado la lechuza- los Bonnes no podrán asistir, al parecer falleció la tatarabuela de Cornelia.

-es una lástima, hay que mandar nuestras condolencias- expreso James, sacando una agenda y anotando algo en ella- entonces quedan 3 cupos libres, busca alguien a quien no hayamos invitado.

Un invitado más un invitado menos, era lo que menos le interesaba, después de todo no conocía a nadie y de los que conocía ellos no lo conocían a él. Siguió reclinado en el sillón con Aska recostada en su pecho durmiendo.

-creo que deberíamos invitar a alguno de los inversionistas mayores, para tener mejor relaciones con ello- propuso Lily- el problema es que son 3 y los tres son igual que desagradable

-¿Quiénes son?

-Mcferth, Stonne y Malfoy

El corazón de Harry brinco de su pecho cuando escucho el apellido. Debían estar hablando de Lucius, pero cuantas veces Draco no le había contado que desde pequeño su padre lo llevaba a celebración. Esta podía ser su oportunidad.

-mami- llamo, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.

-dime corazón- su madre le acaricio la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

-¿puedo elegir yo?- Lily lo miro sorprendida y busco con la vista a James.

-me parece buena idea- dijo alargándose para revolverle el pelo a su hijo- Harry no conoce a ninguno de los tres, y ninguno es de nuestra preferencia. Deja que lo elija

Su madre cabeceo y le mostro el pergamino donde había una cantidad enorme de nombre tachados. Trato de hacerlo parecer un juego, así que con una mano se tapo la cara y con la otra apuntaba el pergamino, al final dejo caer el dedo justo donde rezaba "Lucius Malfoy".

-bien, pues parece que invitaremos a los Malfoy- suspiro su madre.

A veces el tiempo le gusta jugar con nosotros, para Harry, el tiempo parecía querer joderlo.

La semana que tuvo que esperar hasta el día de su cumpleaños fue la más larga que había vivido. Los meses de vacaciones junto a los Dursley esperando para volver a Hogwarts parecieron insuficientes a la larga semana que estaba viviendo.

Una mente ocupada no tiene tiempo de fijarse en la hora, le había dicho una vez Hermione. Por una de esas escasas y raras ocasiones, siguió el consejo de su amiga. Intentó de todo. Primero comenzó con algo divertido, cuidar a los caballos y a la jauría de perros y que su padre insistía llamar "sus bebes peludos", y de alguna retorcida manera pareciera que sus "bebes" le recordaban a Sirius y Remus. Después de una imagen mental no grata decidió dejar el asunto ahí y alejarse un poco de los animales.

Después trató de ayudar a los elfos domestico en las labores de la casa, eso le ayudaba a matar el tiempo en verano. Pero lo único que logro fue casi provocar un suicidio colectivo élfico en la cocina.

Trató de que su madre lo mantuviera entretenido con las lecciones particulares, pero Lily estaba ocupada en planear su cumpleaños y no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para darle lecciones extras, aunque pareció emocionarse ante la idea de que su hijo sea proactivo en sus estudios.

Los siguientes días, lo único que supo fue que agitaba la pelota de plástico de aska en la mano y lanzaba una y otra vez, siendo depositada nuevamente en su mano por su fiel perrita que parecía disfrutar las horas y horas de juego monótono.

Mientras se acercaban los días para su fiesta, los nervios comenzaron a atacarlo. ¿Cómo debía saludarlo? ¿Debía hacer que fueran amigos o reclamarlo enseguida como de su propiedad? Tal vez debiera partir por ayudar en limar asperezas entre sus familias.

Cualquiera de las ideas que desfilaron por su mente lo mantuvieron entretenido el tiempo suficiente como para que los días pasaran y de pronto se viera en la entrada de la Casa de Potter, vestido con una túnica formal saludando a los invitados que estrechaban su pequeña mano diciendo "qué bueno que tu salud haya mejorado, Harry".

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato en la entrada saludando a los invitados y miembros de la prensa que esperaban ansiosos el momento de ponerse a trabajar, los vio. Tres cabelleras rubio platinado brillando al sol acercándose lentamente a la puerta de entrada.

Su corazón palpitó de forma casi dolorosa y su vista se fijo en la pequeña figura que representaba Draco. Ese cabello engominado de antaño, la piel blanca y los ojos grises mirando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad disimulada. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando esos ojos grises se fijaron en él y levanto la barbilla de forma altiva.

-Malfoy

-Potter

Ambos hombres se saludaron con un rictus tenso, pero tratando de ser cordial. Las damas fueron más desenvueltas y se regalaron una pequeña sonrisa cada una. Escucho un intercambio de palabra, mas su atención estaba en el niño frente a él que insistía en tratar de mirarlo de forma despectiva.

-Harry- llamo su madre- El es Draco Malfoy, tiene tu edad- su madre le sonrió y la señora Malfoy tomo la palabra.

-Draco, ve con Harry a disfrutar. Nos reuniremos para la cena.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, Harry ya lo había tomado de la mano yla jalaba mientras corría escaleras arriba para poder estar solo con él. Por fin, después de meses, iba a poder estar con su Draco a solas.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa a tooodoooos! espero que no hayan pensado que iba a abandonar la historia, eso no va a pasar. Bueno primero que nada pedirles disulpas por mi descomunal atraso, pero es que a veces pasan cosas que nos quitan la nocion del tiempo, y si no hubiera sido por una lectora enojada que me envio un correo preguntando hasta cuando iba a tener la cabeza por las nubes y a ustedes esperando el nuevo cap, pues tal vez me hubiera demorado mas en actualizar.<p>

Que disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!


	5. Todo va a ser diferente

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Oportunidad<strong>

**by askarsha**

**Capitulo 5**

**"Todo va a ser diferente"**

* * *

><p>Es indescriptible la sensación que sentía al tener la pequeña manito de Draco entre la Suya. Era como si todo este tiempo le faltara algo, un brazo o una pierna, un hígado o un pulmón, porque en ese momento de sentía lo más vivo que recordaba haberse sentido desde la primera vez que lo había besado.<p>

Era delicioso. Toda la espera de estos últimos meses valían la pena por sentirse así de vivo nuevamente, así de feliz, así de eufórico.

-¡Oye animal ya suéltame!

Y con un fuerte jalón, la mano de Draco ya no estaba tomada a la Suya. Se dio vuelta para observar a un pequeño rubio, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera que lo había obligado a tomar, tratando de acomodar nuevamente unos mechones engominados en su sitio. ¡Se veía tan tierno!

-¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron modales?- escupió enojado, frunciendo las cejas amarillas. Harry se quedo embobado mirando fijamente la arruga que se le formaba en el entrecejo.

-Cuando se conoce a una persona por primera vez se debe mostrar toda la enseñanza dada en el hogar. No comportarse como un energúmeno- continuo hablando, se acerco a un espejo colgado en el pasillo tratando de que su cabello volviera a quedar perfectamente peinado.

Harry sonrió a ese tono pretencioso y snob que siempre había caracterizado a Draco. Esa forma de sisear las palabras, la curva el labio cuando remarcaba una palabra especialmente importante, y el gesto que hacía con la barbilla cuando creía que la persona frente a él era un idiota. Si, recordaba todo eso de su amado. Pero lo recordaba de adulto, no de un infante indignado de 10 años.

-oye, ¿me estas prestando atención?- pregunto molesto el rubio. Ya se había arreglado el cabello, exceptuando por un pequeño mechón que cruzaba su frente.

Por supuesto que le estaba prestando atención. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era un angelito, su pequeño angelito rubio snob malhumorado.

Fijando su vista en los ojos grises, Harry deseo que esta vez todo fuera diferente. Que él y Draco no se odiaran por 6 años, que no estuvieran en bandos diferentes de la guerra. Quería ser amigo del rubio, quería conocerlo, quería pasar con el momentos que en su antigua vida no pudo. Quería que Draco no lo conociera como el niño que vivió, si no como Harry, que lo llamara Harry y no Potter.

Quería una nueva oportunidad completa de vida con Draco.

Pero primero tenía que hablarle y demostrarle que no era un idiota. Como de seguro estaba pensando el pequeño rubio que lo miraba con la barbilla alzada y con la ceja alzada. "!que tierno¡"

-eres lindo

"Bien Harry, sigues siendo todo un orador profesional"

-¿!ah¡? – exclamo el rubio sorprendido. Sus pálidas mejillas tiñéndose cada vez más de rojo.

-eso, eres muy lindo- Harry se acerco al sorprendido rubio- pareces una muñeca- esa frase hizo que Draco reaccionara.

-¡yo no soy ninguna muñeca!- le espeto indignado, cosa que no funciono mucho ya que su voz adquirió un tono muy fino- yo voy a ser un importante Lord pura sangre igual que mi padre.

Harry se rio entre dientes. Se le había olvidado lo tierno que se veía Draco molesto.

-sabes algo, me equivoque- el rubio lo miro suspicaz- no eres lindo, ¡eres tierno!- la cara de Malfoy subió un par de tonos de color y sus ojos se llenaron de furia.

-¡eres un imbécil Potter!- le espeto cerrando los ojos iracundos y gritando todo lo que sus pulmones podían.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir al suave y cálido contra sus labios. Sus ojos miraron incrédulos los ojos verdes demasiado cerca de los suyos y cuyo dueño lo estaba besando.

De un empujón alejo al moreno de si y con su mano toco sus labios, podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica corría bajo la piel de sus labios.

-que…. ¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto en un susurro

-porque eres lindo y tierno- respondió un sonriente Harry.

Harry por un segundo pensó en que lo de idiota, que siempre le espetaba Draco, no se le había pasado, y creía que la confirmación de ello era un lloroso Draco Malfoy corriendo aterrorizado por los pasillos de la mansión tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Soltó un suspiro y con una mano se revolvió el cabello negro. Tal vez debería darle tiempo a Draco para que se tranquilice y volver a intentar el acercamiento con Draco, esta vez tratando de controlarse y comportarse como un niño de 10 años y no como un niño hormonal.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Draco ahogo un sollozo y froto la manga de su túnica contra su nariz con furia. Se sentía débil, no debería estar llorando como una niña por que un niño al que acababa de conocer le había dicho lindo, tierno y le había dado un beso. No debería estar llorando, pero lo estaba haciendo, acurrucado en un diván en alguno de los tantos cuartos que había en la mansión Potter.

Le molestaba de sobremanera lo que le había dicho Potter. El era Draco Malfoy, futuro heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y próximo Lord, no podía ser por ningún motivo lindo y tierno.

Recordó como su madre siempre le decía que era su pequeño angelito, que era muy bello y le besaba las mejillas, y su padre la regañaba diciendo que se heredero debía transmitir sobriedad, elegancia y respeto, no ternura ni lindura.

Pero lo que sin duda más le afectaba era el beso. Muchas veces había visto a su padre besar a su madre suavemente en los labios cuando estaban en la intimidad de su mansión. Su madre le había dicho que eso un gesto de afecto entre personas que se aman, su padre le había dicho que solo se debía hacer en la intimidad, que era un hecho significativo que no podía hacerse en cualquier lugar y mucho menos frente a personas ajenas a la familia.

Toco sus labios nuevamente con sus dedos delicadamente y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus labios. Bufo furioso. Si tan solo esa sensación extraña en el estomago desapareciera podría dejar de sollozar como una niña.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Sirius basta- el castaño miro enojado al hombre tras suyo y siguió caminando. No avanzo ni dos pasos cuando una brisa de aire frio choco en su nuca- Sirius dije que basta- mascullo entre dientes, ya cansado del juego de Sirius.

-ya ya. Si no lo haré mas, te lo prometo Moony- dijo entre risas el moreno. Remus se llevo la mano a la nuca y se la froto molesto- ¿Harry?

Remus se giro y vio acercarse por el pasillo al pequeño moreno. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo caminar cabizbajo y pensativo-

-Harry, cachorro ¿estás bien?- pregunto agachándose y tomando a Harry de los hombros. El niño se sobresalto al parecer no los había visto hasta que Remus lo tomo por los hombros.

-sí. Estoy bien- murmuro- solo estoy pensando

-¿y en qué piensas?- pregunto curioso Sirius asomándose por el hombro de Remus.

-bueno….- Harry apretó las manos nerviosos contra su túnica- ¿está mal besar a alguien cuando ha sido la primera vez que lo ves?

La pregunta dejo a los dos adultos descolocados. Se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos para luego mirar al niño frente a ellos que seguía con la mirada en el piso pensativa.

-dime Harry- el moreno enfoco la vista en Remus- ¿a quién has besado para preguntar eso?

-a Draco Malfoy- respondió el niño. Remus escucho como Sirius se atoraba con su propia familia.- pero parece que lo hice mal, porque salió arrancando- murmuro decaído.

El corazón de Remus se apretó conmovido por el tono de Harry, en verdad parecía afectado por el rechazo del niño Malfoy.

-bueno Harry, es la primera vez que se ven, lo mas probable es que se haya asustado un poco, ¿no crees?- Harry cabeceo afirmativamente pero no dijo nada- además, ¿Por qué lo has besado? En el salón hay algunas niñas de tu edad muy bonita- en esta ocasión Harry negó fervientemente.

-No. No quiero a ninguna niña- respondió alzando un poco la voz- Draco es lindo y tierno y con él me basta.

Remus volvió su vista a Sirius que le devolvía la misma mirada de sorpresa. Pero rápidamente en la cara del moreno la sorpresa paso a transformarse en una larga sonrisa maliciosa.

-así que el pequeño de los Malfoy te parece lindo y tierno, ¿no Harry?- el niño cabeceo afirmativamente- bien pues si ese es el caso entonces debes actuar con cuidado y suavidad, no debes asustarlo y no lo adules tanto, debe ser paulatino, lentamente para que él se acostumbre a ti. Igualmente con el contacto físico, no puedes llegar y abrazarlo, debes ir de a poco o si no arrancara de ti como cordero asustado. ¿Entendiste?- Harry cabeceo firmemente mirando fijamente a Sirius- ya verás que todo valdrá la pena. Y llegado el momento preciso debes actuar con mucho cariño y delicadeza, y lo más importante ¡protección!

-¡Sirius!- exclamó colérico Remus, pegándole un zape en la cabeza al moreno.

-auch Remus, que bruto- se quejo- pero ¿entendiste renacuajo?

-s si… gracias- respondió Harry huyendo rápidamente por el pasillo.

Remus miró como su cachorro caminaba velozmente con la cara encendida en rojo. "Es como si hubiera entendido lo que Sirius quiso decir"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡El solo quería ayuda para entender la mente de un niño de 10 años! No que le intentaran dar consejos sobre sexualidad. Ultima vez que pedía consejo a Sirius, de ahora en adelante solo a Remus.

Ahora solo debía encontrar a Draco, dudaba que bajara al salón principal. También dudaba que se introdujera en algunos de los pasillos de la mansión que no fuera el principal a riesgo de perderse. Así que según su lógica debía estar cerca de donde ocurrió el accidente.

Reviso habitación por habitación buscando al rubio, ya cerca de la habitación número 11 lo encontró. En uno de los estudios que su madre insistía en tener repartidos por toda la mansión, acurrucado en un diván con los ojos cerrados. Harry se acercó silenciosamente y se sento a su lado en el diván.

-perdón- susurró. El rubio levanto la cabeza rápidamente y enfoco su vista en él- no quise ser asi pero es verdad lo que dije y quisiera ser tu amigo, bueno si tu me dejas serlo, Draco.

El rubio miro sorprendido como la mano del niño se extendía hacia él, ofreciéndola para ser estrechada. Un silencio incomodo se instauro entre los dos hasta que la mano pálida se acercó lentamente a la morena y la estrechó.

-seamos amigos- declaro el rubio con una sonrisa torcida. Harry sonrió feliz y de la emoción lo abrazó- pero que quede claro, no me puedes besar en público.

-¿solo en público?- pregunto feliz por el desliz del rubio, y antes que lo rectificara le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-¡quise decir nunca!- grito Draco sonrojado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Harry, ven cariño- le llamo su madre. Harry bajo rápidamente los escalones, antes de asomarse al salón recupero el aire por la carrera con una gran inhalación. Con su mano alboroto sus cabellos y con la barbilla en alto entro a la sala. Su madre le sonrió- cariño, Draco ha venido a visitarte.

-Hola Harry- le dijo el rubio parado tras su madre con su impecable cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás.

-Hola Draco- le respondió el saludo, estrechando la mano que el niño le alargaba.

-Bueno, yo tengo trabajo que hacer, así que los dejo para que se entretengan – la pelirroja miro risueña a su hijo, acariciando su cabeza mientras caminaba a la salida.

-es un bonito dia- comenzó Draco, mirando por los grandes ventanales- podríamos salir a montar por el campo o tomar el te en la terraza. ¿Qué opinas Harry?

-que eres muy aburrido para tener solo diez- Harry se le acerco sigilosamente y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡te dije que no hicieras eso!- grito Draco enrojecido, frotando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-ven, vamos a jugar snap explosivo.

Harry tomo de la mano al rubio y lo arrastro por la mansión hacia el salón de juegos. Mientras lo miraba, solo podía pensar que ahora todo debía ser diferente, la vida de Draco no se acabaría tan pronto.

* * *

><p>FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!<p>

bueno mi regalo de nuevo año para ustedes es un nuevo cap. Les ruego que disculpen mi demora, no es intencional.

Que disfruten el capitulo

y nos leemos hasta la proxima actualizacion.


End file.
